Please don t go!
by Cecyl Ivanov17
Summary: Tus ojos, son engañosos, tus oidos ¿pueden serlo?; ¿que arias si encontraras a tu ser amado con otro? ¿confiarias en él? ¡te sientes seguro?... KaiXYuriy y en un futuro KaiXRey y BrianXYuriy Yaoi más intento de lemmon...
1. amor verdadero

**Please don't go!**

Antes que otra cosa, los personajes de beyblade no son míos son de Aoki Takao y solo los tome prestados para esta linda historia

Tus ojos, son engañosos, tus oidos ¿pueden serlo?; ¿Que arias si encontraras a tu ser amado con otro?  
¿Confiarías en él? ¡Te sientes seguro?... KaiXYuriy y en un futuro KaiXRey y BrianXYuriy  
Yaoi mas intento de lemmon...

**AMOR VERDADERO**

Esa mañana la nieve caía de una forma especial, cubriendo todo la calle queriendo dar a relucir lo obvio; ahí entre todo ese blanquecino manto un punto rojo desaparecía tras la puerta de un edificio de fachada desgastada…

Departamento 412 D

El sonido del despertador se dejo escuchar en aquel cuarto; un chico de orbes rojizas se encontraba aun medio dormido, pero no seria por mucho tiempo; deslizo su brazo, que se hallaba bajo la sabana queriendo encontrar a aquel cuerpo calido que semanas atrás no había ocupado su lugar durante las mañanas , aunque hoy no seria la excepción, de inmediato se levanto y con ello las sabanas cayeron al frió piso descubriendo por completo el espacio vació que yacía en el lugar de aquella persona diciendo que hoy tampoco encontraría a tan anhelado cuerpo

-¡no puede ser lo ah hecho de nuevo!

Al parecer aquel chico pelirrojo frecuentaba salir muy temprano desde semanas atrás, ¿Cuál era la razón? eso era lo que se preguntaba el bicolor al no encontrarlo con el

10:00 am

La puerta de aquel departamento se abrió, dentro se encontraba el bicolor dispuesto a salir

-¿Kai? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

-Mmm, déjame ver, creo que hoy es mi día de descanso ¿o acaso no quieres que este aquí?

-No lo dije por eso, me refiero a que debes estar en la cama

-¿existe alguna razón para que yo este ahí?, me temo que no… ¡a dond…

-mira salí temprano, queria prepararte un desayuno especial, pero se me fue a noción del tiempo, aun así ¿quieres un café?

-No, me preparaba para ir a desayunar fuera ¿vienes?

-Esta bien, nada mas deja me doy un baño

-¿baño?,supongo que te bañaste antes de salir

-si lo hice, pero camine y talvez sude un poco

-haciendo ejercicio sin mi supervisión y permiso_ kai acercó su cuerpo provocativamente

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhh… Kai_ gimió_ perdón ahora no estoy cansado que te parece en la noche, estaré descansado, no estaría bien si no estas satisfecho _ dicho esto beso al bicolor

-ahora a bañarme no tardare

Kai solo miro como su pelirrojo desaparecía tras la puerta, ni siquiera pudo reclamarle nada, aquel beso, ese singular pero sensual movimiento de su cuerpo, él ondear de sus cabellos rojos, ¡No! ¡No podía ser lo que estaba pensando! y mucho menos podía enojarse con el ¡no!

10:45 am

-mmm… es delicioso pruébalo Kai

-¿quisiera preguntarte algo…?

-No preguntes nada... solo quiero que pruebes_ el pelirrojo tomo un bocado y beso a Kai sin importar las miradas curiosas de los demás clientes, en realidad aquel postre que le ofrecía era delicioso, servido en plato de oro; los labios de Yuriy

Tienes razón es delicioso, sabe a tus labios_ el pelirrojo no pudo evitar el sonrojo

-Sabes el próximo sábado podríamos hacer un día especial, me preguntaba si ¿te gustaría ir a desayunar primero posteriormente ir al parque de diversiones continuando por el cine y empezando en la mañana del domingo mis vacaciones con un poco de ejercicio excitante?

-¿vacaciones? No puedo creerlo ya esperaba esto con ansias, claro que aremos eso, estoy ansioso por que llegue el sábado

-bien, pero primero acaba tu postre , recuerda que no podemos darnos el lujo de desperdiciar

-¡Maldito anciano! Pero tenemos que demostrarles que ni el ni Boris son necesarios para nosotros

**Flash Back**

-¡no! ¡No lo acepto!, piensas que voy a dejar todo lo que eh ganado durante toda mi vida a un jovencillo que gusta de hombres

-¿y por que no?, no busques excusas,¿acaso somos tan diferentes_ el se refería ala relación que su abuelo mantenía en secreto con Boris

-bueno talvez lo haría pero no con ese chico; es un huérfano, vago y rata de laboratorio

-¿sabes lo que podría hacerte? puede matarte, además no quiero que lo mantengas, el tiene que quedarse con Boris, su único trabajo esta ahí como rata de laboratorio

-¡Cállate!_el bicolor se molesto_- Yuriy es normal y es muy inteligente puede ganarse la vida como todos

-bien, si tanto lo quieres te daré una oportunidad, si llegan a reunir entre los dos todo el dinero que has invertido en ese huérfano durante toda su relación trataremos de llegar a un acuerdo, mientras tanto ahora cancelare tu cuenta del banco para que sientas lo que es ganarse la vida…

-bien lo haremos te devolveremos todo tu dinero

**Fin del Flash Back**

-esos vejetes, pagaran_ antes de que el pudra terminar de hablar el celular de Yuriy sonó

-lo ciento Kai tengo que contestar _ el pelirrojo se alejo

* * *

Bueno asta aquí el primer capitulo de esta historia espero que aya sido de su agrado y si así lo fue dejen reviews


	2. Capitulo 2 El secreto de Yuriy

**Please don´t go!!**

_**El secreto de Yuriy…**_

-lo ciento Kai tengo que contestar_ el pelirrojo se alejo

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la línea

-¿Yuriy?, se que me escuchas, ya tengo lo que me pediste…

-¡¿enserio?! , mándalo a mi cuenta, supongo…

-¡Calma!_ interrumpió el otro_ no puedo depositarlo es demasiado dinero, y ¿sabes lo que eso implica?, es por eso que quiero que vengas por el

-¿Qué dices? Ahora no puedo, estoy ocupado.

-mmm…que lastima, no hay otra oportunidad; es ahora o nunca

-esta bien voy para allá

-te espero…_ el otro corto antes de que este terminara de hablar _como me gustaría que estuviera así por mí_ pensó

El bicolor observo todo el comportamiento que tuvo el pelirrojo desde que inicio la llamada asta que la terminó; por un momento noto felicidad en su rostro pero no paso ni un minuto para que su bella sonrisa se desvaneciera de su rostro angelical y posteriormente colgó apresuradamente para dirigirse hacia el

-Y ¿Quién te…

-perdón Kai, tengo algo importante que hacer, termina de desayunar y espera en casa, yo llevare la cena, adiós _el chico beso a Kai y se fue

-…te llamo?_ concluyó mientras veía a su amado ojiazul alejarse presuroso

La noche no tardo en llegar… Kai paseaba de un lado a otro dando la impresión de cuidar algo valioso; el tic tac del reloj era lo más importante pero a su vez era desesperante… no podía esperarlo mas tiempo.

No recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba fuera ni que hora era, despertó en aquella habitación solo, no había rastro del otro…

-Yuriy, despertaste, dormiste como dos horas, no quise despertarte trabajaste mucho y pensé que estarías cansado y me dije…

-¡maldición!, te dije que tenia que irme rápido_ se levanto

- lo olvide, quede tan complacido que la noción del tiempo la perdí, ahh y también acabo de despertar

Yuriy se vistió rápidamente pensando en una escusa o pretexto para que Kai no sospechara

- Oye, lo que me pediste esta en el mueble de junto la puerta, no lo bayas a olvidar

-¡si eso es!_ su pensamiento seria la excusa perfecta, al fin y al cabo ya no tendría que frecuentar mas a este chico, que equivocado estaba.

Tomo el sobre con el dinero y lo guardo bien para salir corriendo del departamento, no paso por su cabeza comprar algo para la cena, lo único que importaba ahora era darle la buena noticia a su fénix…

* * *

Bueno eh aquí la segunda parte de este triste fic; estoy usando formatos cortos por que no puedo escribir mucho gracias a la tarea de la esc. pero aun así me encargare de hacer más extensos los capítulos.

**Queen AM7…**

Siendo honesta a mi también… bueno wacala Boris /Voltaire pero yo solo escribí y así salió la idea ja ja…

Pero hablemos de cosas más tranquilizantes por así decirlo… a un no podrás conocer quien llamo a Talita pero con calma y paciencia ya lo sabrás o a lo mejor te darás una idea… en fin… gracias por seguir mis historias eres la única que me apoya, snif snif, a un así es mucho para mi y con eso es suficiente para seguir mejor dicho seguirte escribiendo…

¡Ahh! y también un feliz San Valentín atrasado ja ja, besos y abrazos, y quieres a Talita, pues no se podrá ja ja.


	3. Capitulo 3 Un final feliz

**Un final ****"feliz"**

**Please don't go!**

Antes que otra cosa, los personajes de beyblade no son míos son de Aoki Takao y solo los tome prestados para esta linda historia

Tus ojos, son engañosos, tus oidos ¿pueden serlo?; ¿Que arias si encontraras a tu ser amado con otro?  
¿Confiarías en él? ¡Te sientes seguro?... KaiXYuriy y en un futuro KaiXRey y BrianXYuriy  
Yaoi mas intento de lemmon...

**Un final "feliz" **

Media hora después…

-¿Kai?_ el pelirrojo encendió la luz y se dirigió a la cocina para guardar lo que había comprado para Kai.

-¿Yuriy?

- ¡Kai tengo una excelente noticia!, ya no tienes que trabajar, ¡tengo el dinero para que le paguemos a tu abuelo Voltaire!

- Eso es…

- No lo digas… lo se _ lo beso

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? tuve que salir a comer solo

- lo ciento es que me llamó una chica…

-¿chica?

-sí, le estaba dando clases de defensa y espionaje, pero quedo tan complacida que me dio un bono extra y ahora tengo todo el dinero y más para pagarle al viejo Voltaire.

-¿clases de…?

- shhhh, tengo ganas de mmm tu sabes… ejercicio en la cama_ ocupo un tono sexy para convencerlo

-¿enserió?, pensé que solo eran promesas

-¿quieres comprobar que no son solo promesas?

El pelirrojo se abalanzó sobre Kai, sus labios se unieron en un beso acompañado de deseo y desesperación; siguieron así asta la recamara donde las prendas no tardaron en caer al piso; Yuriy se entregaba con deseo y Kai lo tomaba con desesperación, en realidad él no lo sabia, pero después de tantas semanas en las cuales no tubo acceso a ese hermoso cuerpo, no sabia lo que hacia.

-¿sabes cuanto te eh deseado?_

- Me i-ma-gi-no…ahhh… Kai… lo ci-en-to…_ su voz era entrecortada_ Kaiiiii

-¿Por qué?

- no… por na-da… ¡te… amo… Kai!

- yo también te amo_ lo beso

La semana transcurría velozmente, por el momento todo volvía a la normalidad; Yuriy despertaba su lado, salía en la tarde cuando él se encontraba en el trabajo, pero no le daría importancia, estaba feliz, y aunque ya tenían todo el dinero para su abuelo,un poco más no le haría daño… le harían tragar sus palabras.

Viernes en la noche

Departamento 14400…

Era curioso, llego a pensar que yuriy no volvería a sus brazos, pero… la oportunidad se presentó mientras realizaba el típico ritual de limpieza…

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Wolfborg?, ¡no puedo creerlo!, acaso…es posible que lo allá olvidado, realmente esta enamorado de Kai _ sus ojos no daban crédito alo que veían_ ¡esto es mejor de lo que creí!, el video y su blade son el anzuelo perfecto y con esto será su ruptura definitiva…, necesito al chino, si no esto no servirá.

* * *

-ahhh ¡Kaaaiii!...

-si grita más fuerte

-¡hayaku!

-¡Yuriy!_ Kai termino dentro del pelirrojo

- eso fue intenso

- lo se pequeño lobito

- un momento… ¿y Wolfborg? ¿En donde esta? lo habré dejado…

- siempre lo llevas contigo debe estar en tu pantalón

-OH si mis pantalones, ¿en donde están?_el pelirrojo comenzaba a desesperarse, pero en ese instante su celular sonó, de inmediato lo busco, ahora ya sabia donde estaba Wolfborg, pero deseaba que no fuera así, quito las sabanas para encontrarse con ese numero… contestó

-¿Yuriy? ¡Que sorpresa! ¿No lo crees?

Ahora sus sospechas se hacían realidad, ¡por que le sucedía eso? ¿Era el destino o el karma?... sea cual sea la razón ya le había fastidiado el día…

* * *

Hola denuevo eh aqui este capitulo... espero que sea de su agrado

**Queen AM7_ **

Yo tambien espero tener mas reviews pero si no los hay no importa contigo basta, agradesco tus consejos y no me enojo, si es por lo anterior... mejor olvidalo. bueno espero que te aya gustado el capitulo y por lo de quien llamo a Yuriy todavia no lo sabras...ja ja ja soy un poco cruel... en el proximo episodio tal vez lo podras saber.

Besos y abrazos

Sayonara...


	4. Capitulo 4 MIZERABLE

"**MIZERABLE"**

**Please don't go!**

Antes que otra cosa, los personajes de beyblade no son míos son de Aoki Takao y solo los tome prestados para esta linda historia

Tus ojos, son engañosos, tus oidos ¿pueden serlo?; ¿Que arias si encontraras a tu ser amado con otro?  
¿Confiarías en él? ¿Te sientes seguro?... KaiXYuriy y en un futuro KaiXRey y BrianXYuriy  
Yaoi mas intento de lemmon...

**_Despues de ausentarme por culpa de mi tarea espantosa eh aqui mi 4to capitulo espero que les guste...dedicado a Queen AM7 y GabZ_**

* * *

¿Qué quieres acordamos que no volverías a llamar?_ Yuriy se alejo un poco.

¿quien es Yuriy?_ Kai noto su distanciamiento.

¿Kai esta contigo?, que suerte tiene, lo acaban de hacer ¿no es cierto?_molesto el chico al otro lado del teléfono

¿Qué quieres? _contesto hastiado

Lo tomare como un sí, y cambiando de tema te quiero aquí mañana alas 7:00 a.m.…

¡No!_ dijo sobresaltado_ mañana no puedo,… el lunes…

¡No!, aunque pueden correrte para esa fecha si no vienes.

¿Qué dices?_el pelirrojo no comprendía la situación.

Tengo un video muy comprometedor y algo mas importante, tengo un rehén; sabes hacer limpieza no es tan desagradable como pensaba, puedes encontrar cosas muy interesantes…

¡¡Wolfborg!!

Mmm, acaso lo olvidaste a propósito, no importa; mañana a las 7:00 o si no Kai vera este video muy interesante… adiós…_ colgó.

¿Te sucede algo?_Kai por fin decidió acercarse.

No… nada_ actuó como si nada hubiera pasado.

¿y wolfborg?

No te preocupes ya recordé en donde lo deje_

¿seguro?, entonces ven aquí_ Kai extendió sus brazos, al parecer había leído sus pensamientos; eso era lo que necesitaba el pelirrojo

* * *

"_Sábado inicio oficial de las vacaciones permanentes de Kai"__

El anhelado día llego, toda la semana había sido maravillosa, pero aun con eso se sentía vació, triste; tal vez lo perdería para siempre, sin pensarlo mas escribió una nota y la dejo sobre el buró…Yuriy miro por ultima vez el calendario con aquella nota importante, ¿Qué es lo que pensaba Bryan?, aunque tal vez lo tendría como las otras ocasiones, solo unas hrs. y lo dejaría con tiempo para llegar con Kai y con este pensamiento salio sin despertar a su lindo bicolor.

* * *

8:00 a.m.

No estaba preocupado, tampoco inseguro, toda la semana había sido maravillosa y los siguientes días serian mejor; o al menos eso pensaba él; aunque lo que importaba ahora era el inicio de sus vacaciones permanentes, ese maldito anciano que se hacia llamar su abuelo se tragaría sus palabras, pero al despertar por completo…

-¡No puede ser! a comenzado de nuevo_ Sin importar el frió piso y su cuerpo desnudo se levantó, talvez lo encontraría en la cocina preparando algo o quizá en el baño, empezaba a desesperarse, busco por todo el departamento y nada pero cuando esta a punto de maldecirlo y rendirse encontró una nota en el buró…

"_Kai estoy preparando una sorpresa para ti…No hay explicaciones, solo espera en el parque de diversiones…"_

¿Como era posible?, leyó una y otra vez la nota, ¿por que? él tenia otros planes… ¿en verdad era una buena noticia?, pero no debería pensar en eso ¿acaso no confiaba en el?

* * *

Habitación de Bryan…

-¡¡¡AHHHHH!!! -sí grita, me gusta cuando lo haces Yuriy. -Bryan detente por favor.

-¿Qué sucede? siempre lo hacemos sin lubricante_ en ese instante se dio cuenta de la insinuación_ mmm ya entiendo, Kai se ejercito de más ayer ¿no?, ¿Cómo pudiste permitirlo? Sabias que vendrías conmigo, pero a un así no es mi problema, sabes que no puedo contenerme contigo.

-pero… Bryan…

* * *

Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando, la gente pasaba; todo sucedió tan rápido y el parque quedo totalmente solitario, se dirigió al cesto de basura, estaba a punto de arrojar la manzana que había comprado para Yuriy cuando alguien detuvo su mano…

-¿Kai?_ el extraño habló_ ¿esperabas a alguien?_ el chico conocía bien a Kai, sabia que no era de muchas palabras, y no esperaba respuesta alguna de el pero se sorprendió al escuchar su linda voz…

-No… ya no

-Lo ciento Kai, yo también esperaba a alguien pero me dejaron plantado…oye… no quieres venir conmigo… quizás aun podamos disfrutar lo que resta del día…

El bicolor no sabia que decir; sinceramente diría que no pero omitiría ese pensamiento, la razón, no quería ver al pelirrojo, no quería escuchar, por hoy, sus intentos de excusas o mentiras…

-me parece buena idea_ al fin contestó.

* * *

Corrió velozmente, para su mala suerte Kai ya no se encontraba en el parque, no sabia que inventaría, ese era el día especial de Kai el cual habían estado esperando y él lo había arruinado completamente, todo por culpa de Bryan, ahora no había nada que hacer, solo llegar donde Kai; comenzó a buscar su billetera que para su sorpresa no traía consigo.

-¿buscas esto?_Bryan le mostró su billetera

-¡maldito seas Bryan!

-¡Tranquilo! no me dijiste que harías algo con Kai…

-¡dame eso!, además no tengo que contarte mi vida

- ¡no! , ven sube te dejo frente a tu departamento

-no quiero

-no hay transporte colectivo a esta hora

-caminare

-muy bien ¿quieres que le muestre a Kai el video?

-eres un…

-vamos entra _ el lavanda lo había convencido

-perdón… Yuriy… ¿no sabia que tenias planes con Kai?, si me lo hubieras dicho te hubiese comprendido.

-¡no tengo por que contarte mi vida!_ le contestó con cierto enojo

-si lo hubieras hecho nada de esto te hubiera pasado

-¿enserio?, no te creo nada, ¿tú comprensivo? por favor…

-Solo sería contigo, créeme, te amo demasiado y jamás haría algo para destrozarte y eso contempla que rompas con Kai, eso te dejaría demasiado impactado y quizá ya no volverías a hablarme y la oportunidad que te pertenezca desaparecería

-¡Ya basta!_grito molesto, no podía dejar que los sentimientos lo controlaran, por culpa del lavanda Kai estaría enojado o peor

-¿te despedirás de mi?_pregunto el lavanda

-¡no!, ¿acaso no te cansas de mi?

-¿le has preguntado eso a Kai? Si es así tal vez mi razón sea parecida o incluso la misma.

-no le eh preguntado, entonces tu respuesta es nada.

-¿por que te comportas así conmigo?, hablo en serio cuando digo que si me dices el ¿por que? de cuando no puedes ir yo te comprenderé.

-¿ya me puedo ir?_ cambio el tema

-¡no! ¿Por qué no me tratas como a Kai?

-necesito entrar_ evadió el comentario

-¡dije que no!... ¿te despedirás?

-no

-Entonces Kai vera el video

-¡No!

-entonces… ¿si te despedirás?

-adiós

-¿Qué fue eso? Yo quiero un beso

-eres un maldito

-no, solo soy astuto; ahora bésame…

-¿Qué aun no quedas satisfecho?

-Tú eres algo de lo que nunca me voy a cansar, ¿entonces vas a besarme? o el video llegara a manos de Kai

-¡te besare!_ Yuriy inclino su cabeza decidido a besar a Bryan, no es que fuera un sacrificio… pero no le agradaba la idea de engañar a Kai y por su puesto ya no le gustaba Bryan, no negaría que alguna vez sintió atracción por este pero solo fue amor pasajero; diferente a lo que sentía por Kai que era puro, sincero y definitivo…

Sus labios se unieron en un beso, eso era lo que deseaba, pero no sentía nada, antes era diferente, el seguía deseándolo igual, acaso era que el ya no sintiera nada de nada por él; tenia que actuar, durante toda su relación que llevo con el pelirrojo nunca lo habían hecho en el auto, este era el momento preciso…._Yuriy apoyado en el asiento trasero gritando su nombre… mejor dicho el de Kai…_ eso era lo único que salía mal en su plan.

-¡oye ya suéltame!_ Bryan lo tenia apresado por su cintura

-No quiero_ una poderosa erección amenazaba con salir_ ¿ya se que quiero que hagas antes de que te bayas?

-¿Qué? ¡Déjame!_ el pelirrojo trataba de liberarse

-¡No!_ el lavanda jalo a Yuriy hacia él, girando su cuerpo para quedar sobre este.

-¿que diablo haces?_la idea no le gustaba_ ¿acaso no piensas que Kai podría despertar?

-¡claro! pero tengo la certeza de que no pasara nada

- aun así no quiero ¡déjame!

-¡shhhh! ahora eres mi presa, estas a mi merced y no puedes hacer nada…

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

**¿Que les parecio?, ¿dudas aclaradas?, ¿incognitas resueltas?, creo que no, ya lo sabian ja ja ja, mil disculpas a mis lectoras por haberlas hecho esperar pero mis obligaciones no me permitian escribir, aun con todo esto aqui esta el 4to capitulo; el 5to esta en proceso y lleva el titulo siguiente _"Despecho", nos leemos hasta la proxima.**

Queen AM7

**Ja ja quete parecio no era chica era Bryan, Yuriy si que es el rey de las mentiras; sí perdon despues de mucho tiempo eh logrado escaparme de mis abligaciones para escribir este fic, espero que te haya gustado, y por fin sabes quien es el chico misterioso, ja cierto cuando tu fic estoy ansiosa, o tambien quieres que mande cañones...ja ja.**

GabZ

**sí lo ciento las faltas de ortografia prometo revisar, y no se fijen en comentarme mis errores, no me voy a enojar ni a matarlos lo anterior fue un error estamos bien mejor olviden. cambiando de tema, sí el pobre se vendia por amor el nunca seria infiel pero el malvado de Bryan lo quiere retener a toda costa, a un asi no se si pelearan por su amor lo estoy conciderando, ja ja ja , soy malvada.**

**hasta el proximo capi... Cecyl Ivanov17**


End file.
